O amor muda o destino
by Uzumaki Sakura-chan
Summary: A medida que as definições em torno do passado e futuro de Naruto acontecem, seu coração é preenchido por mais inquietações, acrescido de uma intensa história de amor que mudará seu destino. Batalhas, sonhos e perdas fazem parte do caminho de um ninja!


"**Me distanciei da tristeza e da dor para proteger aquele rosto sorridente."**

Edição 236 manga Shippuuden com Haruno Sakura estampando a capa.

- Autora: Uzumaki Sakura;

- Direitos reservados: Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden pertencem ao autor Kishimoto Masashi;

- Gênero: romance, ação, comédia, drama;

- Sinopse: A medida que as definições em torno do passado e futuro de Naruto acontecem, seu coração é preenchido por mais dúvidas e inquietações.  
Tantas lutas para recuperar Sasuke, missões, táticas, sacrifícios e treinamentos, engolindo o cansaço, a angustia da incerteza, enfrentando inimigos inacreditavelmente fortes, ultrapassando os próprios limites em busca desse único objetivo definido.  
Quando isso acabará?

- Classificação: considerado impróprio para menores de 12 anos por conter cenas hentai;

- Cronologia: A trama de desenvolve dois meses após a luta de Jiraiya vs Pain acontecer no manga. Na fanfiction, o resultado da referida disputa foi a vitória do Gama Sannin, culminando com a morte do líder da organização Akatsuki. Deste ponto em diante, os rumos da história são definidos por mim.

A fanfic começou a ser postada no mês de novembro em comunidades do Orkut, sempre sendo integrados aos capítulos, acontecimentos originais do manga Shippuuden.

Lista de expressões em japonês que irão ser encontradas no texto:

- Baka: idiota;

- Demo: mas;

- Hai: sim;

- Iie: não;

- Gomenasay/gomene: desculpa;

- Mendokusena: problemático;

- Minna: pessoal/galera;

- Nandemonai/nande: nada;

- Ohayo: bom dia;

- Onegai: por favor.

- Yosh: ótimo/certo;

Conservando as características do traçado da personalidade das personagens e eventos originais do anime/manga.

* * *

******Tudo por você.**

A aurora em Konoha resplandece no horizonte, o sol vespertino tinge o céu com tons alaranjados se mesclando com o azul celeste típico das manhas de verão. A brisa fresca remanescente da madrugada cede lugar ao vento aquecido pelo sol que sopra inconstante e traz das montanhas o aroma das frutas silvestres da época.

Afasta a cortina da janela de seu quarto e observa o belo amanhecer com os olhos perdidos entre as nuvens. Sakura sente que a cabeça está pesada, já que passou a madrugada em claro, a insônia foi sua companheira nas ultimas três noites, pois quando deitava a cabeça no travesseiro para dormir, imagens e lembranças inundavam sua mente, palavras ressoavam entre os pensamentos. Ao tentar discernir seus próprios sentimentos, buscando entender o que estava sentindo por aquela pessoa diante de todo o que aconteceu até aquele momento, sentia uma overdose de emoções lhe tomar a alma e não conseguiu sanar as dúvidas que continuaram atormentaram-na por todo o tempo.

Correu os olhos por sobre a vila da janela de seu quarto no segundo andar. Konoha acordava lentamente, quando os feirantes descarregavam as mercadorias de seu comércio e as crianças tomavam o rumo da academia. Ficou observando por longos minutos essa vida normal, essas pessoas tranqüilas e aparentemente despreocupadas seguirem seu caminho. Seu rosto era de uma falsa serenidade, pois dentro de si um turbilhão de sentimentos confusos estava em ebulição, não tinha certeza do que se passava dentro do próprio coração, achava essa sensação cruel e ingrata. Seus olhos haviam mudado, parecia agora enxergar a realidade com clareza.

Tantas lutas para recuperar Sasuke, missões, táticas, sacrifícios e treinamentos. Engolindo o cansaço, a angustia da incerteza, enfrentando inimigos inacreditavelmente fortes, ultrapassando os próprios limites em busca desse único objetivo definido. Sim, lutara e fizera tudo para chegar perto de Sasuke, foram anos com o foco nesse sonho, que era o seu maior e mais importante, justificado pelo grande amor que nutria por ele. Mas assim como as estações do ano, seu coração também mudou.

- Eu acho que... Eu me enganei por querer... – murmurava para si mesma, ainda contemplando o cenário do amanhecer – Assim como esse sol ilumina a vila... ele ilumina minha vida! – afirmava e sorria para a descoberta – Não acredito que demorei tanto tempo para entender e... para aceitar!

Colocou as mãos sobre o peito e sentiu que seu coração acelerava ao pensar em Naruto, com esse gesto parecia querer conter a emoção. Fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça.

-Tantos... tantos anos juntos e eu só me deixei cegar por medo! Não foi pelo Sasuke que eu fiz tudo isso... – surgia a imagem do seu melhor amigo, aquele loiro de sorriso fácil – Foi pelo Naruto! Acho que conheço mais a ele que a mim mesma, já que só que agora consegui perceber meus sentimentos. - ergueu os olhos para o céu novamente – Preciso fazer alguma coisa por ele!

Se pôs na realidade novamente e trocou de roupa rapidamente e desceu as escadas ainda ajeitando os cabelos. Sua mãe preparava a mesa para o café matinal e ao ver Sakura, notou uma certa aflição em seu rosto, também que havia sintomas de insônia, um tom escuro envolvia a pele ao redor dos olhos.

-Querida, o que você tem? – perguntava preocupada – Dormiu mal?

- Nandemonai okaasan. – respondeu tentando desviar o assunto enquanto fechava sua maleta de médica em cima da mesa – Já estou indo!

- Mas não vai comer nada?

- Não tenho tempo. Até mais tarde! – falou saindo da cozinha

Foi em direção ao hospital, sua perna ainda dolorida não permitia que fosse mais depressa e quando tentava, sentia que os músculos se destendiam. Havia sido ferida na última luta de forma que nem mesmo Tsunade pode curá-la totalmente, a solução seria aguardar fazendo fisioterapia e seguindo medicação. A orientação que recebera era de repousar em casa, mas não podia fazer isso, precisava angustiadamente falar com Naruto, ainda mais depois da conversa com a Hokage.

_Flash-back:_

- Sakura... Não posso esperar você se recuperar e atrasar a missão. – dizia a Godaime sentada em sua cadeira no escritório - Tenho que enviar uma equipe, isso é o mais perto que chegamos do nosso objetivo. Parar agora seria burrice! – afirmava.

Sakura mordia os lábios insatisfeita com a situação.

- Mas Tsunade-sama!? É muito perigoso Naruto ir junto, pois estando mais perto do Sasuke isso significa mais perto da Akatsuki e não resolve nada recuperarmos Sasuke se perdemos o Naruto! – exclamava com veemência.

Tsunade fecha os olhos e suspira, entendendo perfeitamente a dor da kunoichi. Em seguida volta a olhar para a discípula e cruza os dedos sobre a mesa.

- Eu sei, Sakura. Estou tão preocupada quanto você! Mas o Naruto é fundamental, você sabe muito bem que ele é um dos shinobis mais poderosos que Konoha dispõem, suas estratégias também estão sendo consideradas das mais eficazes durante os combates. – falava a Hokage com um brilho nos olhos de orgulho – Sem falar que ele nem cogitaria ficar fora dessa missão de resgate! – dizia convencida do fato – Na verdade, foi ele o primeiro a me apresentar um plano de ataque e vou ser sincera... – se inclinou um pouco para frente – É perigoso, mas excelente!

Sakura estava parada em frente a mesa, atentando as palavras da mestra.

- É por isso! O Naruto não se preocupa com o perigo se puder chegar onde quer. Por conhecer essa personalidade que eu tenho... – baixou a cabeça - tenho medo...

Tsunade analisava sua expressão.

"É zelo demais por apenas um amigo!" – pensava com seus botões – Por isso estou mandando as melhores equipes para o trabalho: Hatake Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Maito Gai e Rock Lee. Também Shizune e Yamanaka Ino como ninjas médicas para cuidar dos ferimentos do grupo.

- Shizune vai ir? – perguntava Sakura surpresa.

- Hai! – sorria – Você e ela são as melhores kunoichis que temos! Ino ainda está aprimorando e aprendendo este ofício, mas já pode ser de grande ajuda!

- Entendo...

-Ainda incumbi Jiraya de acompanhá-los e principalmente de cuidar de Naruto! – dizia recostando-se na cadeira.

-Jiraya-sama... irá também? – parecia espantada, pois o sannin raramente participava de missões. Ao mesmo tempo, estava um pouco aliviada.

A Godaime sorri satisfeita.

- Jiraya não deixará que Naruto seja capturado, mesmo que arrisque a vida por isso! Para Jiraya, Naruto é como um filho ou um neto, assim como para mim! – dizia sinceramente.

Sakura permaneceu encarando a Hokage.

- O Naruto disse que consegue controlar o selamento e Yamato-taicho estará com ele caso aconteça algo. São equipes de total confiança! Mesmo assim... estou com um pressentimento inquietante. Queria tanto poder acompanhá-los!

- Gomene Sakura, não posso podemos adiar. – dizia Tsunade, parecendo querer dizer ao contrário - Eles partem em três dias! – percebeu que a garota continua mirando o chão, com um olhar de desanimo e tristeza – Acredite no Naruto, Sakura! Ele sempre cumpre com a palavra e não irá falhar justamente com você que considera tanto! – exibia o sorriso pretensioso.

Sakura sorri com um certo constrangimento e sente a face ser tomada de calor. Enquanto isso a Godaime levanta-se e para em frente a janela, em seguida volta a atenção para Haruno.

- Depois de tudo o que já vivi, aprendi a interpretar as pessoas por um olhar ou por poucas palavras. Com você pude conviver muito tempo! – Tsunade percebe que a ninja a observava confusa - Quem sabe você mesma não tenha se dado conta, mas... Se pretende dizer algo especial ao Naruto, deve fazê-lo logo! – sorria ao concluir a frase.

A jovem corou instantaneamente.

- A-algo e-especial pro N-Naruto?! – parecia deslocada – Do que a mestra está falando?! – ria desconcertada.

As batidas na porta interrompem a conversa, que na verdade já havia terminado. Shizune adentra a sala carregando uma pilha de papéis.

-Tsunade-sama, mais alguns documentos para assinar! – dizia colocando-os na mesa.

- Tsc! Você não deveria estar se preparando para a viagem ao invés de ficar me enchendo de trabalho? – parecia desgostosa.  
Sakura e Shizune se cumprimentam com um sorriso e em seguida, a jovem se retirou.

_  
Fim Flash-back._

Continuou rumo ao hospital perseguida por seus pensamentos que exigiam uma decisão. Ao chegar no prédio, subiu diretamente até o telhado, precisava ficar em silêncio para realinhar seus pensamentos. Caminhou vagarosamente entre as dezenas de lençóis brancos pendurados nas cercas que tremulavam ao sabor do vento, pretendia refletir e parecia ser um lugar propício. Recostou-se em uma grande caixa d'água que havia, dobrou levemente o joelho para aliviar a perna enferma da pressão e lembrou que naquele telhado Sasuke e Naruto se enfrentaram em uma luta. Fechou os olhos e mergulhou na própria mente, enquanto a brisa lhe afagava os cabelos, imaginava criar um novo medicamento que a curasse em três dias e um modo de falar sobre seus sentimentos a Naruto.

-Sakura-chan?! – chamou aquela voz conhecida.

Seu coração tomou um ritmo acelerado ao perceber a presença dele ao seu lado, abriu os olhos e constatou.

- N-Naruto... – balbuciou.

- O que foi, você está se sentindo bem? – parecia preocupado.

- H-hai... – respondeu gaguejando – "To parecendo a Hinata..." – ironizava a si mesma.

- Tem certeza? E sua perna? – tornava a perguntar.

- Ta tudo bem! Eu só vim... pensar um pouco em algumas coisas...

Daquele lugar, tinham uma visão privilegiada da vila, conseguindo ver além dos portões até a floresta e as montanhas que a cercavam. Os dois ficaram lado a lado contemplando esse cenário, vendo a vida pacifica fluir normalmente. Depois de alguns instantes, a garota interessou-se pelas novidades.

- Vocês vão partir em missão em três dias, né?!

- Hai! Parece que isso está para acabar. – dizia parecendo aliviado e feliz – Com essa equipe vamos conseguir, com certeza dattebayo! Só vai faltar você! – completou sorrindo para a garota.

Sakura fica um pouco surpresa com esse comentário direto, mas logo baixa os olhos parecendo desanimada.

- Machucada desse jeito não posso ir com vocês... – sua voz era de mágoa.

- Se fosse o caso eu te levaria nas costas o caminho todo! – afirmava com um sorriso largo preenchendo a face – Só não faço isso porque seria perigoso pra você.

A garota sente uma comoção ao ouvir esta declaração do amigo.

- Mesmo assim eu não seria de ajuda nenhuma... Ao contrário, só iria me tornar um fardo. Bom, mas acho que vocês conseguem sem mim! – comentou divertidamente.

Os dois riem de forma breve.

- E... como você está se sentindo sabendo que tudo pode estar pra terminar?

Naruto anda alguns passos para frente e fica observando as nuvens que seguiam lentamente seu caminho conduzidas pelo vento, formando figuras diferentes a cada instante.

- Parece que... uma adrenalina percorre meu corpo, uma certa euforia! – rotulava – Isso por completar uma missão tão importante, por resgatar o Sasuke e também, por cumprir a promessa de tantos anos que eu fiz pra você, Sakura-chan! – afirmou ainda com os olhos fixos no céu.

Sakura que permaneceu recostada na caixa d'água, sentiu que esse momento era o certo para abrir seu coração, induzida pelas circunstâncias e pelo rumo que a conversa tomou. Respirou fundo e tomou a coragem necessária.

- Se você faz isso por mim, eu... eu... queria que você não fizesse, Naruto! – completou convicta.

O garoto olha para trás esboçando a expressão confusa.

- Unh?! Como assim? - franzia a testa.

- Eu refleti muito durante estes últimos dias e analisei tudo o que passamos e fizemos... Toda essa loucura. – ergueu os olhos para as nuvens – Meu esforço, minha vontade, meu coração, eu coloquei tudo em virtude desse objetivo. Tudo pelo Sasuke! – baixou a cabeça e mirou o chão – Mas eu me enganei esse tempo todo.

- Sakura-chan...

- Não foi pelo Sasuke que eu me dediquei a esse ponto de entregar até mesmo minha vida. Na verdade foi... – olhou para Naruto por instantes e tornou a baixar a cabeça - Foi... - sentia a ansiedade retorcer seu estomago e um temor lhe arrebatar a alma, de tal forma que a coragem lhe fugira.  
Naruto estava em silêncio aguardando o desfecho dessa conversa e via a kunoichi empalidecer a sua frente.

Sakura mordeu os lábios e deixou que seus pensamentos aflorassem. Olhando fundo nos olhos do garoto, completou:

- Tudo isso foi por você, Naruto!

**Alguém importante como você.**

O garoto permaneceu estático, encarando a amiga que parecia desconcertada e lhe falava algo que realmente era importante, mesmo assim, não soube decifrar as verdadeiras intenções que aquelas palavras carregavam.

- Sa-Sakura-chan, o que você quer dizer? – indagou intrigado, mas temendo que acabasse por ser uma pergunta ofensiva.

A garota manteve a cabeça baixa, mas ergueu os olhos em sua direção, entendeu que essa declaração não foi suficiente para esclarecer a Naruto o que sentia. No entanto, não encontrava meios de dizer mais claramente, sentia como se as palavras lhe escapassem naquele momento. A boca seca de ansiedade, as mãos geladas e a dúvida do que fazer ou dizer. Era uma situação muito incomoda.

"Por que é tão difícil falar pra ele o que eu sinto? Com o Sasuke parece que foi... tão mais fácil desabafar meu amor." – lembrava de quando se declarou abertamente para Uchiha, na noite que o garoto deixou Konoha – "Qual é a diferença? Amor não é sempre o mesmo sentimento?!" – discutia em seu interior – "Deveria ser diferente este momento, pois eu sinto que ele ainda gosta de mim. Não entendo porque estou com tanto medo..."·

Achou que deveria contornar essa aflição, agora que havia começado não podia parar, deixar incompleta a verdadeira face do seu coração.

- É verdade. – recomeçou a falar – Eu fiz tudo pelo Sasuke, fiz pela vila e fiz por mim. Mas nos momentos que pensei em desistir, me inspirei em você pra continuar e não perder a fé! – dizia encarando-o com firmeza, no intuito de que ele sentisse a sinceridade através de sua expressão.

- Sakura-chan. Eu não conheço ninguém com um espírito mais guerreiro que você! A inspiração não vinha de mim, como está dizendo, mas de você mesma! – repassava a apreciação das virtudes – Dizer que fez tudo por mim... Eu não entendo o que pretende falando isso! – parecia realmente perdido – Mas eu to aliviado de que tudo vai acabar e que você vai ficar feliz... se o Sasuke voltar. – declarou com tom de voz ameno e franco.

Essa reação do rapaz deixou Haruno desnorteada.

"Será que ele não possui mais aquele sentimento especial por mim?" – assustava-se com a possibilidade – "E agora, será que devo falar?!".

Conflitavam-se as emoções dentro de si. Um vento gélido parecia soprar em sua alma. Imaginar que teve ao alcance das mãos a pessoa amada e repentinamente se deparar com a realidade de tê-la perdido, vendo a felicidade escapar entre seus dedos era algo extremamente agoniante.

Desencostou-se do apoio e tentou dar um passo adiante, mas sentiu que sua perna latejava, pois havia esquecido de tomar a medicação pela manha com todos os transtornos que rondavam sua mente. Assim que forçou a caminhar, uma fisgada rasgou os músculos, com a dor Sakura perdeu parcialmente os sentidos e o equilíbrio e se viu desfalecer.

Naruto ficou apavorado vendo a garota desmaiar e antes que alcançasse o chão, conseguiu segurá-la, amparando e trazendo-a para junto de si. Enlaçou o braço em torno de seu corpo e com a mão levantou seu queixo, não havia malícia nessa ação, apenas queria vereficar se ela estava consciente.

-Sakura-chan?! – chamava receoso, pois ela ainda não reagira – Sakura-chan?!

A garota entreabriu os olhos, parecendo sem forças para lhe responder. Naruto a pegou nos braços para levá-la até o centro de atendimento andares abaixo. Recostou a cabeça em seu ombro, era o mais perto que podia chegar dele naquele momento.

Uzumaki chegou até o corredor aflito.

- Alguém me ajude?! – sua voz soava urgente.

Uma enfermeira amiga de Sakura se aproximou assustada.

- O que aconteceu?! – perguntou já colocando a mão na testa da garota, verificando se estava com febre.

A dor ainda persistia na região interna superior da coxa. Conseguiu responder com a voz fraca.

- Eu esqueci de... tomar o remédio de manha... Fiquei com dor e quase desmaiei...

A amiga colocou as mãos na cintura com a testa franzida.

- Ai, ai mocinha! Você é médica e não sabe cumprir recomendações?! – dizia em tom de repreenção.

- Go-gomene... - desculpava-se.

Naruto a levou até um quarto próximo e a deitou delicadamente sobre a cama, enquanto a enfermeira ajeitava uma injeção sedativa para dor. Afastou para dar espaço e ficou observando ainda preocupado.

- Já que você não se cuida em casa, eu vou providenciar sua internação aqui no hospital, pra ficar sob vigilância! – dizia a amiga taxativa já aplicando o medicamento.

- Mas não prec... –Sakura tentou contestar.

- Nem mais, nem menos! – interrompeu.

- Eu preciso falar com o Naruto... – pedia desalentada.

- Você deve descansar. Não sei o que você estava tentando fazer pra ficar assim?! – indagava ainda parecendo lhe repreender – Pretendia correr uma maratona com essa perna machucada?

A enfermeira terminou o procedimento, levantou-se e parou ao lado de Naruto.

- Fale com ela rapidamente, precisa de repouso. Tudo bem?! - pediu sussurrando.

- Hai! Sem problemas. – respondeu prontamente.

Aproximou-se da cama, permaneceu em pé, a fitando de cima.

- Naruto?! Precisamos conversar...

- Eu volto mais tarde! Se você não obedecer eu é que vou levar a culpa dattebayo! – dizia colocando a mão na nuca.

Inclinou-se e pegou na mão dela levemente como se com isso, quisesse lhe passar confiança.

- Tudo bem! – aceitou a sugestão sem escolhas.

Naruto deixou o quarto e seguiu andando calmamente pelos corredores do hospital com as mãos no bolso da calça, refletindo. Saiu do prédio e seguiu rumo ao campo de treinamento, pretendia espairecer fazendo exercícios de taijutsu. A conversa que tiveram estava ressoando em sua mente, queria entender o sentido daquelas palavras que pareciam ter sido ditas com tanta profundidade. Ergueu a cabeça para o céu e percebeu que as grandes nuvens de antes haviam se transformado em pequenas figuras sem forma definida.

"Ou eu não entendi... Ou entendi e não estou acreditando." – remoia sua própria incerteza.

- Yo, Naruto!? - chamou a voz familiar.

Lançando a atenção para o lado, percebeu o amigo se aproximando, parou de andar e esperou a chegada do ninja ostentando uma expressão centrada.

- Shikamaru!

- Que cara é essa? – perguntou o integrante do clã Nara já parado a sua frente.

- Ah nani?! Por quê?

- Pensei que você estaria mais empolgado com a missão! Mas parece meio distraído.

- Ah bom... – colocou a mão na cabeça abrindo o sorriso desconcertado – Eu to animado! Mas preciso pensar em umas coisas, sabe?!

Shikamaru percebeu que o amigo estava com problemas, não sabia se devia se meter ou deixar que ficasse em paz. Pela dúvida, achou mais prudente não incomodá-lo.

- Bom, eu to indo falar com o Sai sobre a missão. Você quer ir também?

- Não... Aquele cara vai querer me chatear. – dizia insatisfeito – Não to a fim de discutir hoje! E teremos uma reunião amanha mesmo.

- Mendokusena! (que problemático) Vocês dois estão sempre se bicando! – comentou sorrindo.

- Ele é que me provoca! – rebateu desgosotoso.

- Hai, hai... - suspirava - Mas se você precisar de uma ajuda, pode contar comigo! – com essas palavras foi andando e deu um aceno de despedida já de costas para o loiro.

Naruto passou a manha na área de treinamento. Quando deu-se por satisfeito, foi ao Ichiraku Lamen almoçar um ramen especial com churrasco de carne de porco, seu favorito. Sentado e apoiado com as mãos no balcão do lugar como sempre fazia, estava observando o vapor quente proveniente da refeição subir da tigela, seus olhos pareciam perdidos nessa visão.

- Naruto?! – chamou o cozinheiro notando sua distração – O que você tem? Não gostou do ramen que preparei?

- Iie. (não) Tá ótimo! – imediatamente pôs-se a comer com satisfação.

Parecia mesmo que todos estavam percebendo a preocupação estampada em sua cara.

Depois de pagar a conta, não sabia que rumo tomar, poderia ir ao hospital, para casa ou visitar alguém. A ansiedade pela partida eminente e pela dúvida referente a Sakura o deixou um tanto desorientado. Seguiu andando sem rumo certo, o sol intenso ardia sobre sua cabeça. Chegou a um lugar tranqüilo e arborizado, onde os raios dourados transpassavam as folhas das árvores e formava desenhos de luz no chão. Ficou admirando o caminho enquanto andava de cabeça baixa. A sensação de cansaço repentino o acometeu, decidiu recostar-se em uma árvore do da alameda tranqüila e embalado pelos pensamentos, com o vento lhe acarinhando os cabelos, adormeceu.

O sol terminava sua jornada se escondendo além das montanhas, o fim de tarde nos dias de verão era um belo espetáculo de cores no céu. Naruto voltou ao hospital para ver Sakura. Entrou no quarto cautelosamente caso ela estivesse dormindo para não fazer ruídos, mas logo constatou que estava sentada na cama e com as pernas cobertas com um lençol branco.

Assim que Sakura o viu, seu coração tornou a palpitar mais intenso, sabia que não poderia deixar aquela conversa sem um desfecho. Mesmo que já não a amasse sentia que deveria lhe falar sobre seus sentimentos. Era injusto com ele e consigo mesma guardar algo tão importante, já que sua linha de pensamento conceituava que era melhor se arrepender do que havia feito a não fazer nada. Existem muitos tipos de sentimentos, mas é preciso transformá-los em palavras para se fazer entender e em se tratando de Naruto, necessitava de uma conversa direta. Direta não pelo rapaz ter dificuldade de compreender o que as pessoas lhe dissessem, mas pelo fato de possuir mais ingenuidade que os demais, pensava Sakura que aprendera a reconhecer suas características depois de tanto tempo convivendo juntos.

- Tudo bem, Sakura-chan?!

- Hai! – respondeu sorrindo docemente – Já podemos conversar!

O garoto engoliu em seco, não era de seu feitio temer alguma coisa, mas isso era diferente, muito mais delicado que as outras situações que já havia enfrentado. Em todo tipo de discussão tinha argumentos e questionamentos, mas em se tratando de Sakura e de amor, a questão era bem mais sensível.

- Você me leva até o telhado? – perguntou ela um pouco sem graça – Eu não queria falar aqui dentro, pode chegar alguém.

Naruto não contestou o pedido, sentou na cama para que Sakura se ajeitasse em suas costas, calçou as pantufas em forma de gato que estavam no chão nos pés da garota e se levantou, colocou os braços para trás, sustentando o peso dela sobre eles e seguiu andando, enquanto ela enlaçava as mãos em torno de seu pescoço.

Felizmente a enfermeira que estava cuidando de Sakura não os viu saindo do quarto, pois teria exigido que retornassem.

A noite já estava encobrindo a vila. Exibindo-se no céu, as estrelas cintilavam em vários pontos. A lua se fazia notar parcial por estar no ciclo crescente, mas ainda assim parecia velar por quem erguesse seus olhos para o alto e a contemplasse.

Voltaram ao mesmo local onde haviam iniciado a conversa pela manhã. O garoto abaixou-se para que Sakura pudesse descer e logo sentou em uma pequena elevação feita de concreto. Em silêncio ainda, tirou sua jaqueta laranja e cobriu os ombros dela, pois apesar de estarem na estação quente, a brisa do sereno era fria. Permaneceu em pé a sua frente a fitando carinhosamente, aguardando que a garota falasse algo.

Naquele lugar, apenas o som dos insetos com hábitos noturnos como grilos se fazia audível. A escuridão da noite servia como um manto acolhedor para Sakura, pois ocultava um pouco sua face constrangida dos olhos de Naruto, quem sabe assim, criasse coragem de lhe falar sobre as sombras que se passavam em seu coração.

- Naruto... Você entendeu o que eu quis te dizer antes? – perguntou com olhar esguio e sentindo a face quente.

- Na verdade, você sabe que eu sou meio lento pra entender as coisas! – respondeu rindo nervoso.

Ela encolheu-se debaixo do casaco que repousava sobre si, enlaçou aos próprios braços como se sentisse frio, mas na verdade não importava as sensações físicas que viesse a ter e sim suas emoções, que pareciam aflorar sobre a pele trazendo consigo alguns arrepios.

Naruto percebeu esse gesto, preocupado se ajoelhou a sua frente.

- Você tá com frio? Acho que não foi boa idéia vir aqui em cima.

- Iie, não tem problema... – interrompeu pegando em suas mãos - Só preciso que você fique aqui e me ouça!

O rapaz a encarava com dúvida e o coração batendo tão forte que o sentia na garganta. Consentiu com a cabeça ao pedido de Sakura e ouviu atentamente quando começou a falar.

- Eu posso estar sendo pretensiosa, mas você... já gostou de mim de uma forma especial, não é?! – indagou o fitando fixamente.

O garoto teve a nítida sensação que seu estomago congelou nesse momento e exalou um sorriso tímido.

- Você sabe que sim! – disse tentando parecer natural – Nunca escondi isso de ninguém.

Ela também sorriu de maneira contida e baixou os olhos brevemente, tornando a encará-lo em seguida.

- Mas porque você perguntou se eu já tinha gostado de você assim? Acha que alguma coisa mudou? – questionou ele vencendo a barreira do constrangimento.

- Não sei... Parece que sim... – dizia com certo tom de mágoa - Se você ainda sentisse isso por mim, não seria certo lutar pra ficar comigo ao invés de dizer que vai recuperar o Sasuke pra me ver feliz?!

Naruto ficou surpreso com esse disparate e olhou para as mãos que eram aquecidas pelas de Sakura, como se ali pudesse encontrar uma resposta cabível. Realmente não sabia o que dizer sem que parecesse covardia de sua parte. Voltou a erguer a cabeça.

- Eu...

- Todo esse tempo eu vejo você lutando contra todo mundo, contra as dificuldades pra chegar perto do Sasuke e... nunca notei que você lutasse por mim, pra chegar mais perto de mim, Naruto! – sentia a angustia subindo sua garganta ao proferir essas palavras – Eu sei que você o ama, afinal é o seu irmão. Se fosse com alguém da minha família também sentiria isso e mesmo ele não sendo, desejei intensamente salvá-lo!

- Parece que no fim acabei te magoado... – murmurou com esmorecimento.

Ela sentiu-se desarmada novamente com esta reação do rapaz.

- Não é isso, Naruto. Mas você lutou por uma pessoa importante que estava tão longe e eu que estava bem do seu lado...

- Mas Sakura, você sempre amou o Sasuke e nunca deixou de afirmar isso. Se o que você sente, ou sentia por ele é o mesmo que sinto por você, eu não poderia fazer nada pra mudar esse sentimento. Nunca passou pela minha cabeça gostar de outra garota e achei que o mesmo acontecesse com você! – explicava-se – Então, não teria espaço pra mim no seu coração da maneira que eu desejava, mas se eu pudesse te fazer feliz trazendo ele de volta, já me sentiria um pouco melhor, por ver que ao menos você viveria com quem ama! – sua sinceridade era evidente.

Sakura entendeu perfeitamente essas palavras que pareciam brotar de sua alma. Nunca em tantos anos ouvira Naruto falar desta forma tão expressiva, sentiu que ele abriu seu coração totalmente. Na verdade, sabia que seu melhor amigo nutria certos sentimentos, mas não imaginava que dessa maneira tão profunda e incondicional, a ponto de abrir mão da própria realização pessoal por ela.

Sentiu que as lágrimas rolavam involuntárias sobre seu rosto, um misto de felicidade, agonia, medo que se dissipava, descoberta. Em um impulso, jogou-se sobre o garoto e se agarrou ao seu pescoço, deixando fluir a emoção contida e remoída por tantos dias. Desabafou chorando nos braços de seu amado.

Naruto ainda não tinha certeza do motivo do pranto de Sakura, pois a garota não havia lhe respondido nada, mas deixou essa dúvida nebulosa de lado e a confortou com um abraço forte.

* * *

Yo minna!

Naruto conseguiu assimilar finalmente o que Sakura tentava lhe dizer?

Espero que tenham curtido!

Então onegai: COMENTEM!

Essa primeira parte da história é mais focada na evolução dos sentimentos de Sakura, a descoberta que a kunoichi faz sobre seu próprio coração.

Buscarei trabalhar a maior quantidade de personagens possíveis ao longo da trama. Verão fácil o resto da turma, inclusive a nova "gangue" do Sasuke.

**Próximo capítulo: Caminhos que se cruzam.**

Sasuke com crise de consciência. O.O

Sayonara.


End file.
